


Фик про серийного убийцу

by ilera



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Serial Killers, Бакхуса все же отпускают на курсы в Лондон, заморожен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит через год после окончания 2-го сезона, в Лондоне, где Бакхус посещает курсы в Скотленд-Ярде. Начинают происходить серийные убийства, прерывающие мирное течение его жизни.
Relationships: John Bacchus & George Gently





	1. Chapter 1

Бакхус потер глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. 

Прошел уже год, как он переехал в Лондон и начал посещать курсы "Детективы в преступном мире: современный подход к полицейской работе в 60-е" (Detectives in the Criminal Underworld: modern approach to policing in the 1960s), а казалось бы, целая жизнь. Какое-то время все шло замечательно. У Бакхуса возникла реальная возможность работать с новейшими приборами, знакомиться с важными людьми, набираться опыта в большом городе, не говоря уж о такой желаемой смене обстановки. 

Лиза была довольна не меньше него. Дэрем был скучным графством, где каждый все знал о своем соседе. В Лондоне же было так много интересных мест! Даже ее отношение к Бакхусу потеплело. Муж приходил домой вовремя и уделял жене и ребенку больше времени. Хотя в постели ничто не изменилось. Прекратившись вскоре после свадьбы, занятия любовью не возобновились и после переезда. Однако, поразмыслив, супруги Бакхус решили больше не портить себе жизнь ссорами. Договорились, что каждый делает, что хочет, и не мешает жить другому. В разумных пределах, конечно — с изменами мужа Лиза мириться не собиралась. Хотя Бакхус был так увлечен новой работой и открывшимися возможностями, что даже не думал заводить интрижку на стороне. 

Практика была неотъемлемой частью курсов. "На теории далеко не уедешь", считали великие умы, и Бакхус был с ними согласен. Тот факт, что практика имела весьма приблизительное отношение к теории, несколько удручало, но Бакхус не терял оптимизма. Его обязанности мало отличались от обязанностей в Дэреме, разве что над плечом не нависал Джордж Джентли. А после курсов у него был шанс получить работу в Скотленд-Ярде, а там и до повышения недалеко. Правда, пыл молодого человека слегка поугас после того, как подозреваемый, оказавшийся убийцей, пырнул его ножом и чуть не отправил на тот свет. В другой раз его обдурила симпатичная мошенница, сбежав из страны и прихватив с собой награбленное. Эти происшествия дали коллегам повод подтрунивать над "пареньком из деревни". Бакхус считал, что в случае с мошенницей его вины не было. Даже задержав преступницу, он бы ничего не добился — через 48 часов пришлось бы ее отпустить за отсутствием доказательств. Но тот факт, что за такое короткое время Бакхус сумел впутаться в неприятности, не добавило ему уважения в глазах начальства. Шансы на повышение стали таять так же быстро, как появились. 

Его непосредственным начальником, к которому его прикрепили на время прохождения курсов, был детектив инспектор Джон Хэммонд, человек, которого боялись и уважали. Еще несколько лет назад Хэммонд работал в отделе по расследованию убийств, а там без жестких методов не обходились. Даже сейчас, обучая "ребятишек" (как он презрительно называл курсантов), Хэммонд часто пускал в ход нечестные приемы, приговаривая, что, кровь из носа, но он их научит "настоящей полицейской работе". Если курсант пытался противоречить Хэммонду, его лишали дневного пайка или отправляли бегать десятикилометровый кросс. Если и это "не выбивало дурь из башки", перед курсантом ставилась альтернатива: либо он остается и делает, что ему говорят, либо катится ко всем чертям. Влияние у Хэммонда было большое, и он вполне мог устроить вылет с курсов за какую-нибудь провинность. Бакхус часто спрашивал себя, почему такой человек, как Хэммонд, занимается такой непрестижной работой. В итоге он решил, что Хэммонду просто нравится издеваться над людьми, которые не могут ему ответить. Тем не менее, он никогда не перегибал палку, и курсанты не спешили оставлять полезные для будущей работы курсы.

Как-то пришло письмо от Джентли, в котором он интересовался делами бывшего подопечного. Бакхус рассказал только о положительной стороне медали. Подумав, не будет ли это слишком эмоционально, он приписал: "Жаль, что вас здесь нет, сэр". 

А потом случилось громкое убийство, и Джону Хэммонду сразу стало не до курсантов. Они были предоставлены сами себе, и Бакхус заскучал. Однако скоро расследование застопорилось: женщину не смогли опознать, а опрос живущих по соседству ничего не дал. Газеты какое-то время смаковали бездействие полиции, но при отсутствии развития событий им это скоро надоело. Прошло еще две недели, и было совершено новое убийство. На этот раз жертвой оказался белый мужчина, но почерк убийцы был таким же: жертву изнасиловали при жизни и изуродовали тело после смерти. Различный пол жертв привел детективов к выводу, что убийца бисексуал. Поиски продолжались, но они ничего не дали. Газеты вновь вспомнили о происшествии месячной давности и принялись по новой ругать полицию. Хэммонд совершенно озверел и гонял своих подопечных сверх меры. Теперь курсанты в свободное от лекций время только и делали, что улучшали физическую форму. Все, чего хотелось Бакхусу вечером — упасть и заснуть прямо в тренировочном зале, не доходя до дома. Дома он иногда падал на кровать и, сняв только верхнюю одежду, выключался. 

— Как делишки, Джонни?  
Бакхус вынырнул из воспоминаний и огляделся. Комната опустела, лишь Дэвид Симпсон ехидно ухмылялся сверху. Этот парень с самого начала ему не понравился.  
— Вы только посмотрите, какой голубой у этого мальчика костюм, — сказал он при первом же столкновении в раздевалке.  
— У тебя плохо с глазами? Он зеленый, — ответил тогда Бакхус.  
— Ну, не знаю, — Симпсон сделал вид, что задумался. — По-моему, он все же голубой. Отлично подходит к хозяину.  
Ссору тогда прервал Хэммонд, вошедший в раздевалку со словами: "Поторапливайте свои ленивые задницы, салаги". Но с того времени мало, что изменилось. Симпсон продолжал насмехаться, а Бакхус огрызался в ответ. Драку затевать они не решались, так как это было одним из оснований вылететь с курсов.   
Симпсон умудрялся его доставать даже в тренировочном зале. Как-то он был забит под завязку, и Бакхус потел больше в очереди на стометровку, чем при самой пробежке. Симпсон, конечно же, не преминул прокомментировать его спортивный костюм:  
— Снова голубой, Джонни? А в следующий раз ты придешь в женских туфлях?  
Бакхус заскрежетал зубами и с трудом удержался от удара. Если Симпсона проигнорировать, он быстро заткнется. Только игнорировать с каждым разом становилось труднее.

Чтобы не смотреть на неприятное ему лицо Симпсона, Бакхус начал собирать бумаги.  
— Что сидишь? Дома никто не ждет? — было глупо надеяться, что Симпсон молча уйдет по своим делам.  
— А ты хочешь скрасить мое одиночество?  
— Не дай бог! — притворно ужаснулся Симпсон. — Я удивлен, что ты не вышел посмотреть на легенду Скотленд-Ярда.  
— Какую еще легенду?  
— На инспектора Джорджа Джентли, конечно же.  
— Джентли? — в удивлении подскочил Бакхус. — Он здесь?  
— Так ты ничего не знал? Ай-ай-ай, совсем Хэммонд тебя загнал, зайку. Ты уж лучше отдохни, а я покажусь инспектору Джентли — никогда не вредно завести такое полезное знакомство.  
Бакхус фыркнул, представив себе реакцию Джентли на подлизывания Симпсона. Симпсон не удостоил его вниманием и направился в главный корпус. Бакхус следовал за ним по пятам. 

Когда они подошли к секретариату, из кабинета старшего суперинтенданта вышел седой мужчина с живым взглядом светлых глаз. Его походка была уверенной, а манера держаться выдавала мужчину, следящего за своей физической формой. Он выглядел, как человек, заботящийся о своей внешности, однако не больше необходимого. Оглядевшись, он заметил Бакхуса и кивнул ему, затем повернулся к своему собеседнику. Хозяин кабинета, вышедший за ним, был старшим суперинтендантом Томасом Моровером, главой их подразделения CID. Они продолжили о чем-то тихо говорить, пока Моровер закрывал кабинет. При виде Джентли Бакхус почувствовал скачок адреналина и слабость в ногах и упал на ближайший стул для посетителей. Симпсон странно на него посмотрел, затем помотал головой, будто отгоняя какую-то мысль, и снова уставился на старшего инспектора. Кивнув, Джентли попрощался с Моровером и направился к стульям, где сидел Бакхус. Симпсон начал было говорить что-то приветственное, но старший инспектор прошел мимо и остановился перед Бакхусом. Тот попытался одновременно вскочить и поприветствовать Джентли, но вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не знает, как к нему обращаться.  
— Сэр… мистер Джентли… инспектор… сэр… — Бакхус запнулся, во все глаза глядя на бывшего начальника и ожидая подсказки, как себя с ним вести.  
Джентли лишь насмешливо на него взглянул, не торопясь помогать.  
— Просто не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, сэр, — сказал Бакхус, думая совершенно о другом.   
Джентли промолчал, и Бакхус поспешил сменить тему:  
— Вы перевелись обратно в Лондон? Я думал, вы собирались на пенсию.  
— Один мой друг попросил об одолжении.  
— Каком одолжении?  
Окружающие с любопытством на них поглядывали, а Симпсон направлялся в их сторону. Окинув комнату взглядом, Джентли предложил:  
— Голоден?  
— Нет.  
— А я бы перекусил, — с выражением произнес Джентли.  
— О, — Бакхус только сейчас подумал, что они не одни. — С другой стороны, обед был уже давно и я умираю, как хочу попробовать свежую рыбу.  
— Свежая рыба? В Лондоне? — Джентли усмехнулся и направился к выходу из Скотленд-Ярда.  
— Не хуже, чем в Дэреме, — буркнул Бакхус так, чтобы Джентли его не услышал.  
Последнее, что увидел Бакхус перед тем, как выйти в коридор, было разочарованное лицо Симпсона. "Какой хороший день", — подумал он и ускорил шаг, чтобы не отстать от Джентли.

— Сэр, в Скотленд-Ярде отличная столовая, почему бы нам не поесть там?  
— Не хочу, чтобы нас кто-нибудь услышал.  
— А что такого секретного вы хотите рассказать, что даже полицейские?..  
— Сержант, терпение — великая добродетель.  
— Вы говорите прямо, как этот… этот… как в Библии, э-э-э...  
Джентли так взглянул на Бакхуса, что тот замолчал и не произнес ни слова, пока они шли по улице. Джентли зашел в итальянский ресторан, к ним тут же кинулся метрдотель и усадил за лучший столик.  
— Что вы с ним сделали, сэр? — восхищенно спросил Бакхус.   
— Я раньше часто здесь ужинал. Кухня хорошая.  
— Но дорогая, — полувопросительно произнес Бакхус.  
— Не дешевая. Советую попробовать их фирменный суп с клецками.  
Решив, что может себе позволить суп и чашечку чая, Бакхус кивнул. Джентли сделал заказ и обратил все внимание на Бакхуса. Бакхус не выдержал изучающего взгляда и поежился. Осмотрев его, Джентли одобрительно кивнул.  
— Ты изменился, Джон. Выглядишь так, будто тебе уже можно позволить самостоятельно распутать тяжкое преступление.  
— Но не особо тяжкое?  
— Не особо тяжкое, — согласился Джентли.  
— Что ж, спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулся Бакхус. — Вы тоже изменились.  
— Постарел?  
— Наоборот, такое ощущение, будто на вас можно свалить парочку убийств и вы справитесь и не поперхнетесь, — Бакхус улыбнулся еще шире при виде удивленного, но польщенного лица Джентли.   
Им принесли чай. Джентли разлил напиток по чашкам. Бакхус благодарно кивнул и отпил из своей, подавившись и закашлявшись. Однако следующий глоток пошел лучше.   
— Что ж, именно это и произошло, — изменил инспектор тон на серьезный.  
Разомлевший Бакхус не сразу уловил, о чем речь.   
— Вы сказали, что вас попросили в чем-то помочь.  
— Меня, как и многих, попросили помочь с серией убийств, сопряженных с изнасилованием.  
— Какими-какими убийствами?  
— Связанными с изнасилованием.  
— Вы имеете в виду два убийства, совершенные якобы одним человеком? О которых недавно гремели газеты и телевидение?  
— Убийства было три.  
— Как три?  
— О третьем репортеры еще не знают и, надеюсь, не узнают.   
— И вы их расследуете? И кто эти другие, которые тоже помогают?  
— Опытные констебли, многие уже на пенсии.  
— Дело так плохо?  
— Еще хуже, Джон. Том, старший суперинтендант Моровер, считает, что мы имеем дело с маньяком, который никогда не остановится. Такие люди убивают до самой смерти.  
За столом воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Как раз в этот момент официант принес суп. Подождав, пока он уйдет, Джентли продолжил:  
— На расследование брошены все силы Скотленд-Ярда. Необходимо найти маньяка, пока люди не начали паниковать.  
— Вы не верите в такую возможность, сэр? — Бакхус уловил скепсис в голосе Джентли.  
— По опыту я знаю, что маньяка практически невозможно поймать, если он сам этого не захочет. Либо если не совершит грубую ошибку. Однако подозреваю, что такая ошибка может быть так же продиктована желанием быть пойманным.  
— Желанием быть пойманным? — Бакхус решил, что ослышался.  
— Маньяки мыслят не так, как обычные люди, сержант.  
— Не каждому придет в голову съесть шашлык из человечины, — согласился Бакхус.  
— Дело не в этом, Джон, — терпеливо ответил Джентли. — У маньяков нарушена психика. Они по-другому воспринимают мир, понимаешь? Внешне они ничем не отличаются от обычных людей. Более того, такие убийцы обычно примерные семьянины, отличные работники, душевные друзья. Никто, глядя на них, не подумает, что их положительное поведение обусловлено выбросом негативной энергии во время совершения убийства. Нормальный человек при возникновении трудностей делает что? Срывается на родных или копит отрицательные эмоции в себе. Социопат же избавляется от них, мучая жертву, питаясь ее болью.   
— Откуда вы это знаете, сэр?  
— За все время своей службы в Скотленд-Ярде я два раза участвовал в расследовании подобных убийств. Один из маньяков в своих признательных показаниях описал в подробностях все, что чувствовал в процессе лишения человека жизни. Психологи потом проанализировали его сообщение и составили психологический портрет. Я считаю, что некоторые черты такого портрета можно отнести ко всем подобным социопатам-убийцам. Эта теория объясняет тот факт, почему они не могут остановиться и убивают, пока их не поймают. Кроме того, после выплеска энергии эти маньяки представляют собой образец психически здорового человека.   
— Я не понимаю, сэр, — признал Бакхус. — Мистика какая-то.  
— Это нетрадиционный подход к изучению личности маньяка, — кивнул Джентли. — Попытайся разобраться в их психологии, в ней ключ к пониманию их поведения.   
— Если маньяков так трудно поймать, как мы собираемся это делать? — Бакхус не заметил, как начал говорить «мы» вместо «вы».  
— Нужно заманить его в ловушку, другого выхода я не вижу.  
— Вы сказали, что все маньяки-убийцы обладают общими чертами. Нельзя его по ним вычислить?  
— Нет, Джон, этого слишком мало.   
— Как же вы собираетесь заманивать его в ловушку?  
— Надо заставить сделать его промах.  
— Вы же сказали, что убийца сам попадается в руки полиции.  
— Так и есть, но к этому времени может пройти много лет. А время — это то, что мы не можем себе позволить. Сколько еще жертв окажется на его счету? Нет, нужно действовать быстро.   
— Какого рода промахи они могут сделать, сэр?  
— О, они становятся неосторожными. Один, например, был найден в своей квартире спящим с задушенной женщиной, другой в пьяном виде хвастался перед друзьями своими убийствами.  
Бакхус внимательно слушал, его суп оставался нетронутым.  
— Получается, преступник сам провоцирует свою поимку? Но почему? Его начинает мучить чувство вины и он решается сдаться властям?  
— Сомневаюсь, что такие люди способны ощущать вину. Думаю, это связано с тем, что со временем убийца привыкает получать удовольствие с помощью убийств. Это сродни наркотикам — хочется все больше и больше, а бросить становится невозможно. Если следовать той теории про выброс отрицательной энергии, которую я тебе изложил, у убийцы в какой-то момент отказывают механизмы защиты психики. В этих механизмах нет нужды, потому что весь негатив маньяк выбрасывает при совершении преступлений. После атрофирования механизмов защиты у убийцы деформируется восприятие мира. Если раньше он жил по социальным стереотипам, основанным на сознательном уровне психики, то теперь он переходит на бессознательное. Почитай Фрейда, кстати, тебе полезно.  
— Я знаю, чем сознательное отличается от бессознательного.   
— Тогда ты понял, почему маньяк практически сдается полиции? — приподнял бровь Джентли.  
— Да, сэр, — кивнул Бакхус.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что… э-э-э… преступник начинает воспринимать мир через свое бессознательное?  
— Продолжай.  
— Он начинает думать, что все вокруг такие же, как он? И не считает, что окружающие порицают убийства, так как он сам не видит в этом ничего плохого.  
— Не совсем, но общая идея верная. Он не придает значения социальному неодобрению или возможности уголовного наказания. Таким образом, он не специально обращает на себя внимание полиции, а просто не учитывает саму возможность влияния полиции и суда на свою судьбу.   
Бакхус помолчал, впитывая новую информацию.  
— А вы слышали о Бостонском душителе, сэр? — оживился он вдруг. — Его совсем недавно поймали, буквально несколько месяцев назад. Он ведь признался во всех убийствах этих несчастных женщин при отсутствии у обвинения доказательств.  
— Слышал, и что?  
— Ничего, просто интересно, — пожал плечами Бакхус. — Пытаюсь применить вашу теорию на практике.  
— Это не моя теория, и она применима не ко всем ситуациям. Пока Альберт ДеСальво не осужден, рано говорить о том, что эти убийства его рук дело.  
За столом вновь воцарилось молчание.  
— Суп действительно вкусный, — нарушил тишину Бакхус.  
— Несомненно.   
— Сэр, а можно я вам помогу?  
— Доесть суп? — усмехнулся Джентли, уже зная, к чему клонит Бакхус.  
— В расследовании. Вам ведь нужна любая помощь, вы сами сказали, что на это дело брошены все силы Скотленд-Ярда.  
— Но не курсантов, сержант.  
— Я понимаю, но… мы ведь хорошо сработались, а вам все равно нужен помощник. Чем я хуже любого другого констебля?  
— Зачем тебе это, Джон? У тебя нет ни опыта расследования множественных преступлений, ни времени этим заниматься.  
— Опыта я наберусь в процессе, а теорию вычитаю в библиотеке, — Бакхус нервно завертел в руках салфетку. — Свободного времени у нас на самом деле много: достаточно лишь посещать обязательные лекции, а та ерунда, которой нас учит Хэммонд, все равно никому не нужна. Мы просто делаем за него грязную работу, сортируя документы и оформляя заведенные дела.  
— Тем не менее, эта работа входит в твои обязанности.  
— Вы ведь сможете с ним поговорить, и он разрешит мне вам помогать, — уцепился за соломинку Бакхус.  
— Тебе так надоели курсы, что ты готов пойти на любую жертву? — усмехнулся Джентли.  
— Вы же знаете, что нет, сэр, — обиженно посмотрел на него Бакхус. — Я хочу, чтобы убийца получил по заслугам. К тому же, это возможность приобрести ценный опыт, — поколебавшись, он тихо добавил. — И я действительно хочу вам помочь, сэр.  
Пока Бакхус это говорил, Джентли внимательно следил за его лицом. Будто придя к решению — Бакхус не отводил взгляда — Джентли кивнул и отпил из чашки.   
— Сэр? — не выдержал Бакхус.  
— Ммм? — невозмутимо взглянул на него Джентли.  
— Что вы решили, сэр?  
Джентли, не спеша, допил чай и только после этого сжалился над Бакхусом.  
— Суперинтендант Моровер одобрил мою идею и временно отдал тебя под мое командование.  
— Что? — в удивлении приоткрыл рот Бакхус. — Как? Когда? Но вы же… Почему?  
— Я договорился об этом сегодня утром, — довольно сообщил Джентли.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что когда я уговаривал вас позволить расследовать с вами убийства, вы уже все устроили? — начал заводиться Бакхус. — Не спросив моего мнения? А если бы я отказался?  
— Но ты же не отказался, — спокойно ответил Джентли. — Не разводи истерику, Джон, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
Бакхус сжал губы, чтобы не высказать все, что думает о своем начальнике. По крайней мере, сомнения по поводу того, как обращаться к инспектору, отпали. Разжав кулаки, Бакхус глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Теперь он снова будет работать с Джентли. Разве не этого он добивался? Подняв голову, он встретился с ним глазами:  
— Спасибо, сэр, я вас не подведу.  
Джентли кивнул и слегка расслабился. Только сейчас Бакхус подумал, что, возможно, Джентли вовсе не был в нем так уверен, как пытался убедить. Если бы он отказался, даже суперинтендант не смог бы заставить его работать с инспектором — курсы, которые он оплачивал, не предусматривали такой обязанности. Раз Джентли пошел на такие ухищрения, значит, он действительно в нем нуждается. Осознание этого приятно грело душу.   
— Счет, пожалуйста, — попросил Джентли мимо проходящего официанта.  
Бакхус достал бумажник, но был остановлен жестом руки Джентли:  
— Ужин за мной.  
— Сэр, мне неудобно…  
— Я тебя пригласил, Джон. В следующий раз, если настаиваешь, заплатишь ты.  
Согласившись, что это будет справедливо, Бакхус убрал бумажник во внутренний карман пиджака.   
— Езжай домой, — проинструктировал Джентли. — Завтра ты мне будешь нужен со свежими силами.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
— Спокойной ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

С рассветом Джон Бакхус был уже в полицейском участке, читая газетные статьи об интересующих его убийствах. Первой, известной полиции, жертвой была Саманта Джонс. Вот что писал The London Observer: 

"В городе орудует маньяк!  
Лондон взбудоражен из-за жестокого убийства Саманты Джонс, 23-хлетней незамужней девушки, чье тело было найдено в саду собственного дома. Несчастная была задушена простыней, сушившейся здесь же, на натянутой веревке. Перед смертью девушка была изнасилована, в том числе извращенным способом, но и после смерти она не обрела покой — ее тело было настолько изуродовано, что соседка отказывалась ее опознать. Местная полиция не стала делиться с нами своими версиями, что не удивительно, так как на месте происшествия не было найдено ни одного значительного доказательства. Более того, один констебль (мы не будем называть его имени, чтобы не навлечь недовольство начальства) сообщил, что дело тухлое и на него не стоит тратить времени и сил. "Убийца, скорее всего, уже покинул Лондон", — уверенно сказал он. Что ж, надеемся, другие констебли более ответственно относятся к своим обязанностям".

Бакхус поморщился: классический пафосный стиль репортера, упрекающего полицию в бездействии. Попробовал бы сам найти этого маньяка! Бакхус вытащил выпуск газеты, посвященный следующему убийству. 

"Эпидемия преступлений продолжается  
Не прошло и месяца, как убийца нанес второй удар. На этот раз жертвой оказался Джеймс Монтгомери, 40-летний холостяк, зарезанный в спину кухонным ножом. Монтгомери возвращался после работы домой и был убит практически на пороге, возможно, в момент, когда доставал ключи и не мог видеть приближающегося маньяка. Как и Саманта Джонс, он был изнасилован, а потом убит. По сведениям, полученным из надежного источника, убийство в обоих случаях совершено одним лицом, хотя в это трудно поверить. Не приходится сомневаться, что маньяк не ограничивается одним лишь слабым полом. Насколько же страшна душа этого кровавого изверга, если он подвергает своих жертв таким мучениям! Мы воздержимся от подробного описания нанесенных ран, но можете быть уверены, что несчастный просил быстрой смерти. Доколе полиция будет бездействовать?!"

Последующие дни газета продолжала смаковать подробности и требовала скорейшего раскрытия преступлений — настолько жутких, что слава Джека Потрошителя меркла в свете образа нового маньяка. Другие газеты описывали происходящее в том же духе: журналисты, как обычно, не пытались войти в положение служителей закона.

"Население Лондона находится в ужасе после недавних событий. Произошло уже два бесчеловечных убийства! _("Интересно, а бывают человечные убийства?")_ Жертвами были одинокая молодая девушка и молодой мужчина. Полиция уверяет, что все силы будут брошены на поимку преступника, но результата пообещать не может _("Почему же? Отрицательный результат тоже результат")_. Читайте интервью комиссара Скотленд-Ярда на 8-ой странице..." 

Бакхус отложил газету — ничего полезного тут не найти. Открыв дело Саманты Джонс, Бакхус погрузился в протокол осмотра места происшествия. Протокол был составлен коряво и изобиловал неточностями. Констебль сообщал, что во время обхода территории обнаружил труп женщины лет 20-25-ти, описал положение тела, но не привязал его к ориентирам на местности. Вызвав детектива, констебль передал ему дело и умыл руки. Заключение эксперта оказалось практически бесполезным: одежда жертвы была запачкана в процессе упаковки для экспертизы, и ее результаты не могли быть признаны достоверными. Все, что знали полицейские, можно было уместить на одной страничке: раны нанесены острым предметом, следы спермы на белье и в теле, следы пальцев на горле, как если бы девушку душили. Но умерла она не от асфиксии, а из-за повреждения жизненно важных органов. Какой именно удар оказался смертельным, установить не удалось, так как раны за короткое время были нанесены в грудь, живот и голову.

В случае с Джеймсом Монтгомери протокол был составлен более подробно и был бы идеальным, если бы констебль больше сосредоточился на трупе, а не на осмотре местности. Впрочем... А это что такое? "В двух сантиметрах от правой руки и десяти метрах от самой высокой во дворе сосны лежит кусок картона с цветным изображением..." Что за картон? Какого размера? Почему среди подшитых к делу доказательств нет ничего похожего? Важно ли это? Бакхус потер глаза, проклиная на чем свет местную полицию. 

Взглянув на часы, он встрепенулся. Только на лекцию не хватало опоздать!   
Обогнав преподавателя у самой двери, он вбежал в зал и уселся на свободное место. Следующие три часа убийства не шли из его головы. Особенно интересовал его кусочек найденного на месте преступления картона. Важная мысль крутилась на задворках сознания, но он никак не мог ее поймать. Одно неоспоримо — ему нужно увидеть Джентли. Кто же еще расскажет про третье убийство, о котором нет информации в газетах и к материалам которого ограниченный доступ? Бакхус знал только, что жертва негр — так ему сказал Симпсон, видимо, желая показать свое превосходство.

Как только лектор отпустил слушателей, Бакхус выскочил из аудитории. Теперь надо найти Джентли. Но только где? Подумав, что знать об этом могут в секретариате, он направился в сторону кабинета суперинтенданта. К неудовольствию Бакхуса, там уже ошивался Симпсон.   
— А, Джонни! — заметил его Симпсон. — Инспектор наконец-то тебя отпустил?  
— Какой инспектор?  
— Джентли, конечно же. Чем ты его так зацепил, что он пригласил тебя на обед, а? — ревниво спросил Симпсон.   
— Где Джентли? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Бакхус.  
— Вроде бы ничего захватывающего в тебе нет, да и по лицу видно, что недалекий, — продолжал он размышлять, меряя Бакхуса оценивающим взглядом. — Да и одет ты вырви глаз.  
— Где Джентли?  
— Зачем он тебе?   
— Не твое дело, Симпсон.  
— Отлично, тогда я понятия не имею, где он.  
Бакхус с яростью взглянул на Симпсона — тот разве что не показывал язык. Пока Бакхус думал, каким бы изощренным способом выпытать у Симпсона информацию, соседняя с суперинтендантом дверь кабинета открылась и на пороге возник объект их обсуждения.  
— Вы так кричите, что невозможно работать, — сообщил Джентли молодым людям.  
— Добрый день, сэр, — стукнул каблуками Симпсон.  
— Зайдите ко мне, сержант.  
Симпсон расплылся в улыбке и шагнул вперед.  
— Не ты, идиот, — произнес Бакхус.  
Выражение лица Симпсона позволило Бакхусу вовсю насладиться моментом. Ехидно улыбаясь, он помахал на прощание рукой и вошел в кабинет. Джентли сообщил констеблю, чтобы их не беспокоили без нужды (лицо Симпсона при этих словах вытянулось еще больше) и закрыл дверь.   
— Не думал, что вам дали отдельный кабинет, сэр, — уважительно сказал Бакхус.  
— Я руковожу расследованием, — просто ответил Джентли, будто по-другому и быть не могло.   
— Вы не сказали вчера, где вас искать.  
— Вместо того, чтобы препираться с этим мальчиком, ты должен был спросить у дежурного констебля.  
— Мальчиком? — фыркнул Бакхус. — Да он старше меня.  
— Ты тоже мальчик, — невозмутимо ответил Джентли.  
— С женой и ребенком, ага.  
— Наличие жены и ребенка не прибавляет интеллекта, Джон.  
— В таком случае Симпсон все еще в утробе матери, — Бакхус не преминул пройтись по мыслительным способностям врага.  
Джентли улыбнулся.  
— Я изучил оба дела, — закрепил успех Бакхус.  
— А третье?  
— Нет допуска, — развел он руками. — Мне только известно, что жертвой был негр, чьего имени не удалось установить.  
— Сержант... — начал было Джентли, но махнул рукой. — Кажется, все, чему я пытался тебя научить, выветрилось в Лондоне.  
— Сэр, вы меня не так поняли, — нахмурился Бакхус. — Я вовсе не думаю о неграх плохо... Хорошо-хорошо, я буду называть их черными, если вам так больше нравится.  
— Дело не в том, что нравится мне, — покачал головой Джентли, — дело в том, как ты сам к этому относишься. Мне казалось, мы давно пришли к согласию по этому вопросу.  
— Да, сэр. Но, сэр... я не хочу оскорбить негров, когда говорю "негр". Я просто привык их так называть. Вы бы слышали, как о них говорит инспектор Хэммонд. "Черный" в его устах звучит, как грязное ругательство. Я считаю, не важно, что говоришь, а важно, как. Именно интонации показывают настоящее отношение к... людям, кто бы они не были. Вот что я пытаюсь сказать, сэр.  
Джентли уже без прежнего раздражения взглянул на Бакхуса.   
— Постарайся, однако, не употреблять таких слов в моем присутствии.  
— Да, сэр. Сэр?  
— Хм?  
— Вы никогда не поправляете других людей.  
— Потому что мне нет дела до других людей. И сотри эту глупую улыбку с лица, сержант. Теперь к делу... Сядь.  
— Я думал, вы никогда не предложите, — ухмыльнулся Бакхус, усаживаясь напротив Джентли и кладя ногу на ногу.   
— С каких это пор ты ждешь приглашения?  
— С тех пор, как инспектор Хэммонд прививает нам столичные манеры.  
Дернув уголком рта при упоминании Хэммонда, Джентли взял со стола бумаги. Бакхус со своего места не мог видеть содержание, но это были явно официальные документы Скотленд-Ярда.   
— Ты прочел протоколы по первым двум убийствам?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Выводы?  
— Территориальная полиция Дэрема лучше Лондонской.  
— Я рад, что ты такой патриот, но будь добр, не ерничай.  
— Так точно, сэр, — покладисто отозвался Бакхус. — Данных в протоколах осмотра места происшествия недостаточно для поиска убийцы. Заключение эксперта не намного лучше. Я бы нашел констебля по второму делу и расспросил его подробнее.  
— Почему именно по второму делу?  
— Он упомянул об одной вещи, которая может иметь значение для расследования. Рядом с телом Джеймса Монтгомери была найдена какая-то карточка с рисунком, но в материалах дела ее нет. Необходимо выяснить, о какой карточке идет речь и что с ней стало.  
Джентли кивнул:  
— Хорошо, что ты обратил на это внимание. Я сам хотел поручить тебе это дело. Есть предположения, что это может быть?  
— Карточка? Нет, сэр, хотя что-то в описании мне кажется знакомым. Не могу только вспомнить... будто бы я это уже видел, но...   
— Что ж, в начале надо будет поговорить с констеблем, нашедшем карточку. Займись этим, — и Джентли опустил глаза в документы.  
— Сэр? А как же третье убийство? Вы не собираетесь мне о нем рассказать?  
— Всему свое время, сержант. Займись констеблем, это может оказаться важным. И не ограничивайся вопросами о карточке, в его отчете много неясностей.  
— Естественно, сэр, — обиделся Бакхус. — Я знаю, как допрашивают свидетелей.  
Джентли никак не отреагировал на "свидетелей". Поручений больше не последовало, и Бакхус ушел.

Встретиться с констеблем ему так и не удалось. По телефону сообщили, что сержанта Джона Каненберга в полицейском управлении нет и вернется он только завтра. Джентли тоже не оказалось на месте. Бакхус не знал, чем себя занять и в итоге решил идти домой. По крайней мере, Лиза обрадуется и он сможет поиграть с Ли Энн. Выходя из управления, он столкнулся с хорошо одетым мужчиной, напомнившем ему одного знакомого из колледжа. В отличие от его знакомого, мужчина лучезарно улыбнулся и извинился. Бакхус не устоял перед обаянием незнакомца и улыбнулся в ответ. Настроение сразу повысилось, и Бакхус, насвистывая веселую мелодию, сел в машину и завел мотор.

Припарковавшись около дома, он увидел играющую в саду дочь и помахал ей рукой. Ли Энн взглянула в его сторону и продолжила копаться в земле. Бакхус вздохнул: она так и не привыкла, что отец стал больше времени проводить дома, и все еще воспринимала его, как чужого.   
— Ли Энн там одна, — крикнул Бакхус с порога. — С ней ничего не случится?  
Лиза не ответила. Ее он нашел в гостиной и, к его удивлению, не одну. Она и две девушки сидели за круглым столом и во что-то играли.   
— Привет, — сказал Бакхус сразу всем.   
— Это мой муж, — сообщила Лиза своим подружкам после неловкого молчания.  
Девушки в разнобой поздоровались.  
— Чем занимаетесь? — спросил Бакхус, подходя к компании.  
В последнее время они с Лизой хотя бы делали вид, что интересуются делами друг друга: Лиза спрашивала, как успехи на работе, а Бакхус узнавал о самочувствии жены и дочери. Одна из девушек смущенно захихикала и попыталась что-то закрыть, другая, видя, что Лиза молчит, ответила:  
— Гадаем.  
На столе в странном порядке были разложены игральные карты, а рядом лежала колода рубашкой вверх.  
— На любовь? — улыбнулся Бакхус, глядя на закрывающую карты девушку. — Не волнуйтесь, я все равно ничего в этом не понимаю.  
Та покраснела и убрала руки, так что Бакхус смог увидеть расклад. Что-то дрогнуло в груди, когда его взгляд упал на картинки. Какие-то они страшные, в такие он еще не играл. В отличие от классических карт изображения на этих не дублировались, но некоторые были вверх ногами.   
— Не знал, что на игральных картах можно гадать, — заметил Бакхус.  
— Это карты таро, — ответила Лиза. — Они специально созданы для гадания.  
— Карты таро, — задумчиво повторил Бакхус. — Это не те карты, которые тебе подарила мама? Они еще лежали на антресолях вместе с ненужными... эээ, неважными вещами.  
— Они уже давно там не лежат, Джон. Разве ты не помнишь, ты нашел их несколько месяцев назад и расспрашивал меня, как они действуют? — кажется, Лиза в любой момент была готова обидеться.  
Бакхус замер, ощутив внезапную пустоту в животе. Конечно же! Карты таро!   
— Лиза, существуют ли другие подобные карты, кроме таро? — напряженно спросил Бакхус.  
— Ты ведь не помнишь, да? — упавшим голосом ответила Лиза. — Ты не обращал на меня внимания, когда я рассказывала про таро? Ты вообще хоть иногда меня слушаешь, Джон, или я для тебя не существую?  
— Это очень важно, ответь на мой вопрос.  
— Я думала, у нас что-то поменялось, но я была неправа. Тебе все так же на меня...  
— Лиза, пожалуйста...  
Лиза внимательно посмотрела на мужа и опустила глаза, лицо приобрело знакомое Бакхусу безнадежное выражение.  
— Да, подобного картам таро не существует, — лишенным эмоций голосом ответила Лиза.   
Кусок картона с нанесенным на него изображением...  
— И таро созданы специально для гадания?  
— Да.  
Бакхус выдохнул. Кусочки мозаики встали на место. Констебль должен был видеть именно карту таро, иначе он бы написал про дублированное изображение на игральной карте. А для незнающего карта таро вполне может сойти за обычный рисунок с надписью.   
— К этим картам есть какая-нибудь инструкция?  
— Она входит в комплект, — ответила одна из девушек.  
— Мне нужны эти карты, — сказал Бакхус и поспешно добавил: — Когда вы закончите, естественно.  
— Забирай, — сказала Лиза и встала из-за стола.  
— Это не срочно, Лиз...  
— Не важно, — устало ответила жена. — Бери и не обращайся ко мне сегодня, иначе я могу сделать что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалею.  
— Это для работы, — крикнул Бакхус в спину выходящей жены. — От этих карт может зависеть поимка преступника.  
Лиза не обернулась.  
— Мы, наверное, пойдем, — сказала девушка за столом и потянула подругу за рукав.  
— Да, так будет лучше, — пробормотал Бакхус.

Девушки поспешно ушли, а Бакхус уселся за стол и взял в руки колоду таро. Мимоходом просмотрев все карты, он обнаружил несколько действительно страшных картинок. Помимо какого-то самоубийцы были мрачные старцы, шут и разные странные люди в средневековой одежде. При ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что одежда не средневековая, а всего лишь стилизованная под эпоху. Некоторые карты имели индивидуальное название, другие символизировали цифры разных мастей, чем напоминали игральные карты. Только масти здесь назывались по-другому: пентакли, кубки, посохи и мечи. Бакхус подозревал, что и цель они имели иную. Кроме мастей, было еще несколько отличий, и он стал разбираться с инструкцией.   
В введении было сказано, что игральные карты вовсе не происходят от таро, а наоборот — к ввезенным в 15 веке из арабского мира картам добавили "козыри" с разными картинками и применили для гадания. Эти картинки впоследствии стали называть Старшими Арканами, масти же — Младшими Арканами. Бакхус быстро пробежал глазами историю создания карт таро, отметив лишь, что изначально они были яркими и красочными и в современном виде появились в начале 20 века. Данная колода была темнее и загадочнее, что отражало веяния моды, сообщала инструкция.   
Разобравшись в основах, Бакхус сделал несколько раскладов. По одному выходило, что в его жизни настали изменения, которые приведут либо к хорошему, либо к плохому — понимай, как хочешь. Другой расклад предсказывал неприятности в личной жизни ("Можно подумать, сейчас все замечательно"), третий — вновь изменения, но уже точно положительные.   
За гаданием Бакхус не заметил, как стемнело. Зайдя перед сном к Лизе, он сказал, что должен взять таро завтра на работу, и, не услышав ответа, ушел к себе. 

С утра Бакхус сразу поехал в управление территориальной полиции и разыскал сержанта Каненберга. Представившись и объяснив цель визита, старательно обходя упоминания о качестве его протокола, Бакхус приступил к вопросам:  
— Сержант, в своем отчете вы упомянули, что рядом с телом был найден кусок картона с картинкой. Вы можете его описать?  
— Обычная картинка, — пожал плечами констебль.  
— Что на ней было изображено?  
— Ммм... какой-то человек, — наморщил лоб Каненберг. — Оформлено было красиво, в рамку, и еще надпись была.  
— Вы можете что-то сказать про человека на рисунке?  
— Обычный старик, — заметив выражение лица Бакхуса, констебль поспешно добавил: — Он был в каком-то балахоне и что-то нес.  
— Вы узнаете рисунок, если увидите?  
— Думаю, да.   
Бакхус вынул из кармана колоду карт Лизы и протянул Каненбергу:  
— Посмотрите, есть ли здесь картинка, похожая на ту, что вы видели?  
— Но тот рисунок был совсем другим, — в замешательстве ответил констебль. — Здесь цвета темные, а там он просто бросался в глаза. Да и стиль отличается.  
— Не обращайте на это внимание. Эти карты рисуются разными художниками, но изображенные объекты совпадают.   
Бакхус до конца не был уверен, что констебль видел именно карту таро, а не обычный рисунок, поэтому ждал результата с нетерпением. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, когда Каненберг показал Бакхусу карту:  
— Вот. Нарисовано по-другому и надпись вверху, а не внизу, но именно эта сцена была на том картоне.

Бакхус взглянул на карту: на ней был изображен человек в черном плаще, держащий в одной руке фонарь, а в другой — посох. На дереве рядом с ним сидела птица.  
— Вы сказали, старик? — уточнил Бакхус.  
— Тут вообще ничего не понятно, но на том рисунке, который я видел, был старик. И одежда на нем была светлая. Вся картина была светлой, эта же очень темная.  
— Вы уверены, что именно такое изображение видели?  
— Это единственная карта из всей колоды с человеком, у которого в руке фонарь. Фонарь я хорошо запомнил.  
Бакхус вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть рисунок он помнит.  
— Откуда рядом с телом взялась карта таро?  
— Какая карта? — переспросил констебль.  
— "Таро", сержант, гадальная карта. Где именно она лежала и как там оказалась?  
— Наверное, цыгане, — почесал макушку констебль.  
— Цыгане? В этой части Лондона?   
— Не знаю, сэр. Когда я прибыл на место преступления, то ничего не трогал.  
— Вот именно, а надо было поднять карту, — пробормотал Бакхус и произнес уже громче: — Вы предприняли какие-нибудь шаги, чтобы выяснить, когда появилась эта карта?  
— Вы имеете в виду...   
— Кто обнаружил тело? — начал Бакхус с другого конца.  
— Прохожий, сэр. Я написал об этом в отчете.  
— Вы задавали ему вопросы?  
— Конечно, сэр, я был обязан сделать это по регламенту, — осторожно ответил констебль.   
— Вы спрашивали, трогал ли он что-нибудь на месте преступления?   
— Д-да.  
— И?  
— Он сказал, что не трогал.  
— А про карту вы его спрашивали?  
— В этом не было необходимости, раз он ничего не трогал.  
— Он мог не связать ваш вопрос с картой, — терпеливо объяснил Бакхус. — Кроме того, он мог бы дать полезную информацию о том, как эта карта там оказалась.  
— Вряд ли он заметил карту, — уверенно сказал констебль. — Она лежала практически под телом.  
— В таком случае, почему вы не приобщили ее к делу?  
— Ее, наверное, подкинул какой-нибудь шутник, — констебль на глазах терял уверенность.  
— Прямо под тело?  
— Ну...  
— Почему вы не приобщили карту к делу? — повторил Бакхус.  
— Я совершенно запарился с приехавшими детективами, — взорвался Каненберг. — Подай им то, подай это... Подержи пальто, подержи лупу, положи вот это в этот пакетик, загляни в рот жертве и проверь, нет ли там посторонних предметов... Потом еще протокол писать заставили, и описание трупа я составлял с их слов, потому что времени на осмотр не было. Да я в кусты не мог отлучиться, не то, что забрать какой-то рисунок! — и уже тише добавил: — Когда детективы закончили, я хотел присоединить карточку к доказательствам, но ее уже не было.  
— Куда же она делась?  
— Не знаю, сэр. Во время осмотра трупа и работы на месте происшествия я отложил ее подальше, чтобы не мешалась. Взять ее мог кто угодно.  
— Скажите, где точно лежала карточка, когда вы ее нашли?  
— В паре сантиметров от руки жертвы.  
— Как будто карта выпала из нее в момент смерти?  
— Вполне возможно, сэр.   
— В каком положении был труп?  
— На спине, левая рука была сложена на груди, а правая — вытянута перпендикулярно телу. Повернут он был головой к входной двери, но под небольшим углом. Будто на него напали сзади, он обернулся, его ударили и он упал.

Задав еще несколько вопросов и получив ответы, Бакхус поехал в Скотленд-Ярд. Сержант Каненберг оказался не таким олухом, как он думал, а подающим надежды молодым человеком. Честно говоря, такие бы кадры не помешали в CID. 

В Ярде Бакхус тут же направился к Джентли, но того не оказалось на месте. Сев перед кабинетом, он вытащил колоду таро и задумчиво перебрал все карты, отметив, что человек с фонарем действительно один и похожих на него изображений нет. Открыв инструкцию, он нашел описание карты:

" _Отшельник._ Вы рискуете пропустить мудрый совет или потратить свои энергию и ресурсы. Вы можете быть так заняты заполнением своего времени, своего общественного календаря и своих мозгов, что окажетесь не способным быть спокойным и тихим. Отшельник в перевернутом положении означает необходимость критической оценки, замедления и пересмотра своих целей и занятий. Иногда, особенно если в том же раскладе есть Кубки в перевернутом положении, эта карта символизирует время одиночества, когда вы, вероятно, не способны установить нормальные дружеские или другие взаимоотношения. Вы просто изменяете направление, поэтому не паникуйте, не беспокойтесь и не предавайтесь отчаянию. Вы не будете отшельником вечно, но пока вы нуждаетесь в периоде спокойствия и размышлений." 

— Что за бред?— пробормотал Бакхус. — Как люди вообще гадают по этим картам? Их же можно трактовать, как угодно.  
В секретариат вошел суперинтендант Моровер, и Бакхус вскочил, приветствуя его. Моровер кивнул и прошел дальше, но через пару метров остановился и обернулся.  
— Я с вами где-то встречался, молодой человек? — наморщив лоб, Моровер разглядывал Бакхуса.  
Бакхус приложил пальцы туда, где заканчивался бы козырек шлема, если бы он был констеблем в униформе, и бодро ответил:  
— Так точно, сэр. Сержант Бакхус.   
— Бакхус... Бакхус... Уж не тебя ли Джентли попросил в помощники?   
— Да, сэр.  
— Я дал свое разрешение, — вспомнил суперинтендант, — и предоставил временные полномочия детектива сержанта Скотленд-Ярда. Я был против этого, но Джордж отрекомендовал вас как многообещающего констебля. Такие полномочия налагают на вас не только определенные права, но и обязанности. В дополнение к другим вашим обязанностям, конечно. Разве вы не должны быть на лекции?  
Бакхус закрыл рот и попытался собраться с мыслями. Джентли отрекомендовал как многообещающего? Выпросил у супера полномочия сержанта CID? Неужели он действительно так верит в его способности?  
— Сержант? — начал проявлять признаки нетерпения суперинтендант.  
— Простите, сэр. Да, сэр, у меня сейчас занятия, — Бакхус взглянул на часы. — Только что закончились.  
Моровер покачал головой и зашел к себе, закрыв дверь. Бакхус проглотил готовые было сорваться с языка оправдания. Да и что он может сказать? Что так увлекся своей теорией про карты таро, что совершенно забыл про лекцию? Хэммонд его убьет. Впрочем, при виде Джентли он сразу же забыл и про Хэммонда, и про чувство вины. Инспектор появился, будто бы ниоткуда, хотя если бы Бакхус больше внимания уделял зрению, а не чувствам, то увидел бы его еще в коридоре.  
— А я уже тут, — радостно воскликнул Бакхус, заходя за Джентли в кабинет. — И у меня куча новостей. Вернее, новость одна, но зато какая!  
Джентли с улыбкой наблюдал за подскакивающим от возбуждения Бакхусом.  
— Сэр, только послушайте! — Бакхус заходил из угла в угол, размахивая руками. — Я выяснил, что тот кусок картона, найденный рядом со вторым телом, на самом деле карта таро. Более того, констебль, составлявший протокол, смог ее описать и мы нашли ее в колоде Лизы. Вот, смотрите. Это Отшельник, — Бакхус протянул Джентли карту.  
Джентли внимательно ее оглядел и отдал обратно.  
— Значит, это не та самая карта? — уточнил он, глядя на колоду в руках Бакхуса.  
— Нет, сэр, это карта из колоды Лизы, но на ней точно был Отшельник. Только, по словам костебля, рисунок был другой, что не удивительно, так как разных карт таро полно. Хотите, прочту описание Отшельника?  
— А мне это нужно знать?  
— Пока нет, наверное. Значений карты много, а фактов для выбора верного мало.   
— Что собираешься делать?  
— Обойду специализированные магазины и куплю правильную колоду.  
— Хорошо, займись этим, — кивнул Джентли.  
— Сэр, как вы думаете, эту карту оставил убийца?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
И Бакхус рассказал все, что узнал от Каненберга.  
— Следовательно, либо карта принадлежит преступнику и он оставил ее рядом с телом, либо карту принес с собой Джеймс Монтгомери и во время смерти сжимал ее в руке.  
— Он не мог сжимать ее в момент смерти, потому что рука тогда была бы сжата в кулак, — покачал головой Джентли.   
— Точно, трупное окоченение, — хлопнул себя по колену Бакхус. — Тогда получается, что карту принес убийца?  
— Не факт. Ее мог принести и Монтгомери, но выронить во время драки.   
— Или прохожий.  
— Кстати, человек, нашедший труп, был здесь вчера и дал показания.  
— Правда? И что сообщил?  
— Ознакомься, — махнул рукой на кипу бумаг на своем столе Джентли.  
— Выносить можно? — деловито поинтересовался Бакхус, за кончик вытаскивая протокол допроса.  
— Конечно, нет, — Джентли уже уткнулся в какую-то бумагу.  
— Я так и думал, — разулыбался Бакхус.  
Джентли вновь поднял голову:  
— Ты радуешься, потому что "так и думал" или есть более веская причина?  
— Даже не знаю, сэр, просто рад снова с вами работать, — искренне ответил Бакхус.  
Джентли удивленно на него посмотрел, но уже не выглядел таким мрачным и усталым. Бакхусу даже показалась, что он улыбается краешком рта, но всему виной мог быть косо падающий свет из окна. Прекратив попытки получше разглядеть выражение лица Джентли, Бакхус сосредоточился на протоколе допроса. "Я, Джон Смит..." — начал Бакхус и фыркнул.  
— Обычное имя, сержант, — заметил Джентли, не поднимая головы.  
— Вы что, мысли читаете?  
— Совершенно несложное дело. Тем более, остальные реагировали точно так же и на том же самом месте.  
— Остальные? Вы повесили протокол на доску объявлений, чтобы продемонстрировать идеальный почерк свидетеля?  
— Почерк не бывает идеальным, Джон, он может быть легкочитаемым, не более.  
— Инспектор Хэммонд с вами бы не согласился, — ввернул Бакхус. — Он считает, что наши каляки полное г... э-э-э... наш текст не понятен для таких утонченных людей, как инспектор.  
На этот раз Джентли даже сжал кулаки, и Бакхус уверился, что он недолюбливает Хэммонда.  
— Сэр?  
— Ммм?  
— Почему вы не сказали, что у меня полномочия, как у Ярдовского констебля?  
— Я думал, ты и сам поймешь, когда тебе выдали протоколы без всяких возражений.  
— Вы вполне могли попросить их лично, — пробурчал Бакхус, — откуда я мог знать?  
— Теперь знаешь, — невозмутимо ответил Джентли.  
— То есть мне достаточно помахать корочками и все будут знать, что я типа свой?  
— Возьми этот документ, — ткнул Джентли в красиво оформленный лист бумаги. — Он подтверждает твои полномочия. И не смотри на меня так, ты сам должен думать о подобных вещах. Я не смогу вечно быть рядом и подсказывать тебе, что делать дальше. Учись проявлять инициативу, Джон. 

Бакхус молча взял лист, сложил вчетверо и спрятал в корочки рядом с удостоверением констебля графства Дэрем. Так же молча сел и уткнулся в протокол допроса. Через десять минут внимательного чтения он решил, что, все-таки, почерк Смита был идеальным. Такие аккуратные буквы он видел только на напечатанном на машинке тексте. Джон Смит рассказал, что обнаружил тело во время вечерней прогулки лежащим на пороге дома. Он открыл калитку и по подъездной дорожке прошел к телу. Пощупав пульс и ничего не обнаружив, он добежал до ближайшей телефонной будки и вызвал полицию. Но на обратном пути встретил совершающего обход констебля и все ему рассказал. В попыхах он забыл представиться, а констебль не спросил. Когда приехали детективы, Смит увидел, что не может быть больше полезен, и, чтобы не мешать доблестной полиции, отбыл по своим делам. А на следующий день он прочел об убийстве в газете и пришел в Ярд, чтобы исполнить свой гражданский долг.   
— Какой образцовый гражданин, — не удержался Бакхус от ехидного комментария.  
— В высшей мере, — откликнулся через несколько секунд Джентли. — Ты ознакомился с показаниями очевидца. Что будешь делать дальше?  
— Поговорю с констеблем, нашедшем тело первой жертвы, Саманты Джонс. Необходимо выяснить, была ли на месте преступления карта таро... О, мы же так и не узнали, видел ли Джон Смит карту!  
— Не видел, я узнавал.   
— Как он мог ее не заметить? По словам сержанта Каненберга, она довольно яркая, да и лежала рядом с телом, а не где-нибудь в кустах, заваленная прошлогодней листвой.  
— Возможно, он был шокирован видом трупа — с людьми такое бывает.  
— Не смешно, сэр, — поджал губы Бакхус, не поддаваясь на улыбку шефа.  
— Иди уже.  
Бакхус кивнул на прощание и открыл дверь... чтобы наткнуться на поднятый для удара кулак суперинтенданта Моровера.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровался Бакхус и прошмыгнул под рукой супера.  
Моровер проводил его взглядом и зашел к Джентли. Последнее, что услышал Бакхус, пока дверь не захлопнулась, было: "Джордж, мне надо с тобой кое о чем..."


End file.
